Private Lives
by purplepagoda
Summary: Though the C.S.I.'s are supposed to be able to see through people and figure out their secrets to solve cases, it seems as if they're the people who are the most clueless when it comes to the lives of those around them. And discoveries about those around


It seemed as if the group of people that could hide things the best were those who were supposed to uncover the hidden. The C.S.I.'s all had their share of secrets, some were just better at hiding them than others. Some could hide an elephant in a teacup. You'd think the ones that had been there longer would be able to hide things better, but this wasn't always the case.

Greg was just getting off. He was in the locker room when Nick comes in. Nick sees a picture in Greg's open locker. It's of a baby. Naturally he's curious.

"Hey Greg who's the picture of?"

"Oh that's Libby," he responds quickly.

"Oh. Who is she to you?"

"She's my daughter," he replies as he shuts his locker.

"You have a daughter?"

"Uh huh," Greg answers as he heads toward the door.

"How old?"

"Seventeen months," Greg tells Nick as he leaves.

Nick walks into the break room, and sees Warrick sitting there eating his lunch. Warrick realizes Nick is staring at him, so he looks up.

"What?" Warrick asks in a slightly agitated tone.

"Did you know that Greg has a kid?"

"Greg has a kid?" Warrick repeats. Nick now has his full attention.

"Yes,"

"No I think you mean Greg acts like a kid,"

"No he has one,"

"No he doesn't,"

"Yes he does I saw a picture,"

"So? Just because you saw a picture of a kid doesn't mean it was his kid,"

"It was in his locker,"

"So? It could be a niece, or nephew,"

"No it's his kid,"

"How do you know?"

"Because he told me,"

"You asked him who it was and he told you it was his daughter?"

"No I asked him who it was and he said it was Libby,"

"So he didn't say it was his kid?"

"Yeah he did. Then I asked who it was to him, and he said it was his daughter,"

"So how old is she?"

"He said seventeen months,"

"No way man. If he had a kid we'd know about it,"

"Apparently not,"

"Well maybe it lives with it's mom. Maybe he doesn't get to see it very often," Warrick suggests.

"What are you talking about?" Sara asks as she comes into the room.

"Greg," Warrick sighs.

"What about Greg?"

"He has a kid," Nick announces.

"Who has a kid?" Catherine asks as she joins her co-workers.

"Greg," Warrick, and Sara say in unison.

"Excuse me?" she says almost choking to death.

"Greg has a kid," Warrick repeats.

"Why do you think Greg has a kid?" Sara asks.

"He told me he did," Nick admits.

"He told you he had a kid? Just out of the blue?" Catherine questions.

"I'm not going through the whole story again. But I saw a picture in his locker. When I asked him about it he said it was his daughter," Nick relays.

"I don't think that he does. If he did I think he would have told us. Maybe he was joking," Sara suggests.

"I don't think so, he sounded pretty serious," Nick says.

"Greg serious?" Sara semi-chuckles.

"Yeah I'm with Sara I've never seen Greg serious before," Warrick adds.

"I think you need your hearing checked," Catherine advises. After that she leaves the room, Warrick, and Sara soon follow. Nick is left standing in the break room all by himself.

home: Greg was watching his daughter sleep peacefully in her crib when he began to think about her mother. He couldn't help but think about the way his daughter had come into the world. It was such an incredibly wild story. It all really started out as nothing. Two people, one night, no strings, but that wasn't how it ended. Both Greg and the mother of his daughter were just looking for a little human contact. Nothing wrong in that. It only happened once. But once was enough. Soon enough he learned about his daughter's existence. He'd always been immature, so this would be no different. When he first found out he was less than excited. He wasn't really sure that he wanted to be part of her life. He pretty much just left things alone until the day he got the call that she'd been born. There was some force, some voice in his head telling him to go to the hospital and see her. So he did. Then he saw her and he fell in love with her. By the time she was in his arms she had him wrapped around her finger. Her mother was weary of his relationship with her daughter though. She wanted him to prove himself. And she thought that he had. After a couple weeks he got to keep her all night for the first time. The more he was around his daughter the more he was around her mother. The more he was around her mother the more he seemed to fall in love with her. By summer he felt that the feeling was reciprocated. And he was right. It was an odd relationship, it had quirks, but it was a good, honest relationship. He didn't mind that she was somewhat of a flirt, that was what caught his attention in the first place. But he wasn't worried he trusted her. Finally by Christmas time they were married. It was private, and very few knew about it. And those that did seemed to think it was because of the baby, but it wasn't. They genuinely cared, loved, and trusted each other.

Back C.S.I.: Catherine was getting off her shift as Warrick approached her.

"Hey Cath can we talk?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Tina and I are getting a divorce,"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," it was a lie, but she tried to sound sincere.

"Any way I was wondering if we could go out sometime. I mean I..."

She cuts him off to save him any further misery, "I can't," she says flatly as she walks out side.

"Why?"he questions as he follows her.

"I just can't,"

"I want to know why," he asks hoping to entice her as she walks toward the parking lot.

"Because I'm already in a relationship," she admits.

"What kind of a relationship? I mean is it serious?"

"Yeah kind of," she sighs as she stops at her car.

"How serious?" he inquires as she opens her door.

She opens her console before answering.

"What are you doing?" he asks curiously.

"Look Warrick I'm in a committed relationship ok?"

"How committed?"

"Does this answer your question?" She asks as she flashes her wedding band and steps into her vehicle.

"Yeah," he says quietly as he turns to walk back into the building.

When he gets back inside he returns to the break room where Nick is sitting and having a quick soda before receiving results on a case.

"Why is it we know nothing about our co-workers lives?"

"What do you mean?" Nick probes.

"Well you say Greg has a kid. Which none of us knew about..."

"And?"

"And Catherine's married,"

"Now you're the funny one,"

"Dude I'm serious," Warrick replies seriously.

"Catherine's married?"

"Catherine's what?" Grissom asks as he walks into the break room.

"Married," Warrick sighs.


End file.
